All She Ever Needed
by leakingrainbows
Summary: Hermione had broken up with Draco and is heartbroken but she finds someone else to replace him. HPHG
1. The Breakup

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter although the personalities of the characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem that J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

Author's Note: This is completely AU.

**All She Ever Needed**

The Break-up

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Hermione, I have something that I need to tell you," Draco said to her, a slightly guilty look on his face._

"_What is it?" Hermione asked, a questioning look on her face as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend._

"_Well, I don't really know how to say this…" Draco trailed off in mid-sentence._

"_What is it? You know you can tell me anything, babe," Hermione was now becoming confused. Draco was never so unsure._

"_Hermione, I've found someone else!" he said, half shouting._

"_Draco, someone else as in..." Hermione felt as if she already knew the answer but she did not want to face it, did not want to believe that it was true._

_Draco sighed deeply. "I knew that you weren't going to take it that well. Hermione, I'm really sorry, I have someone else whom I love more than you."_

"_I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, Draco," Hermione said, her eyes glistening with tears._

"_Oh, Hermione, I don't want to say it but you heard every single word right," Draco looked down, avoiding any form of eye contact with Hermione._

"_I DON'T BELIEVE YOU," Hermione yelled, raising her hand and slapping him sharply on his left cheek._

_Draco rose up, his cheek stinging from the impact. He glowered at her_

"_YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I EVEN WAS WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU, ALTHOUGH IT WAS TEMPORARY!" he hollered back, angered at her actions._

_Hermione gasped sharply. He had not called her a mudblood since they had been together about a year ago._

_Draco, stood there gaping for about a second as he realized what he had said._

"_Hermione! I'm sorry! I really didn't think before I said that!" Draco tried desperately to make up for what he had said and leant over towards her, wanting to give her a kiss._

_She pulled away from him, "No Draco, I think you meant **exactly **what you said," she replied in a cold voice which broke at the end of her sentence._

_Her tears began to fall freely now and she fled from the room, trying desperately to hide her tears from curious onlookers._

_Draco reached out his hand as she ran but not chasing after her._

"_She'll come back to me, won't she?" he wondered and covered his face with his hands. "Great work, Draco," he said despondently to himself._

**End flashback**

Her legs had carried her over to the lake where she crumpled onto the ground beside it, not caring about the dirt surrounding her. She sobbed loudly, wondering why this had to happen as she gazed tearfully up at the bright moon.

"Hermione?" she heard an uncertain male voice call out.

"Go **away**, Draco," Hermione sniffed.

"Oh, Hermione, it's me, Harry."

"Yeah, whatever, go away, Harry."

"Come on, Hermione, I'm sure that you don't mean that right?"

"GET LOST, Harry. I don't want to talk to anybody."

Hermione heard him coming closer and rolled over to face him, the tears still running down her face, smudging the dirt. He crouched down next to her, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't stay here all night."

"YES, I CAN!" her voice rose to a shrill scream at the end and more tears ensued.

He placed his hand on her shoulder but she sat up quickly.

"JUST GO AWAY, HARRY. Just-just leave me alone," she said, crying much harder.

He wrapped his arms around her and she felt anger overcome her and she began to pound hard against his chest angrily, putting all her hurt and anger into it. Harry found it bearable for the first few seconds but it soon was beating the wind out of him.

"Hermione," he grabbed her wrists, he could not believe that she was acting like a toddler having a tantrum, "stop it, don't do this."

Her arms fell limp as she was overwhelmed by a wave of helplessness. She sighed deeply, her tears now dripping silently off her chin and onto Harry's shirt, mingled with bit of dirt.

"I swear, the moment I get my hand on Draco, he is going to wish he had never cheated on Hermione," he thought back to the conversation he had heard as he comforted her.

**Please review! I hope you liked it! **


	2. The Confrontation and The Makeout

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personalities of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem that J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**All She Ever Needed**

The Confrontation and The Make-Out

Harry stomped irately down the corridor and completely ignored the stares of his fellow witches and wizards who were giving him odd looks, partly because they knew that he was one of the people who knew why Hermione had run out of the room the previous night. Finally, he found who he was looking for.

"Malfoy!" Harry grabbed his collar and shoved him dangerously against the pillar, a furious glint in his eyes. Malfoy winced in pain as his backbone pressed against the hard, cold marble pillar.

"Malfoy, why did you do it?" Harry snarled angrily. "She trusted you! Damn it, Malfoy! Hermione thought you had changed! In fact, Ron, Hermione and I all thought you had changed! How can you fluctuate so easily between being the bastard that you were since Year One and the nice guy who loved Hermione so dearly?" Harry yelled furiously at him.

Draco's eyes were slightly wide with shock. "H-Harry, I wasn't thinking okay? She was really pretty and Hermione was just lacking," he said bluntly, looking away from Harry and shifting uncomfortably.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted incredulously, his face now just centimetres away from Draco's. "Hermione was lacking? She may have been lacking in-" he paused to look at the students who were pretending to talk to others but suspiciously close to them, "in **that **area, I wouldn't know, but you, YOU, Malfoy, are lacking in compassion and the ability to truly love a person! I can't believe we ever trusted you!" Harry hollered.

(A/N If you don't know what I mean then tell me in your review)

The 'chatting' students around them ceased their game of pretend and listened intently. Suddenly, their fun was put to a halt by the sound of Hermione calling for Harry.

"Harry?" she said, having heard a bit of his voice.

"Oh shit!" Harry swore. He slapped Malfoy hard and whispered menacingly, "Don't ever try to talk to Hermione again and STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES FOREVER!" Saying what he had wanted to, he shoved Malfoy roughly behind the pillar and tried to look innocent, erasing the angry look from his face and straightening out his robes.

Hermione finally spotted him. "Oh, hi Harry, there you are, I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Wow," Harry thought, "She's realy good at getting rid of her anger and hurt after a good cry." He was slightly amused.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Oh," he recalled his confrontation with Malfoy, "nothing much, just taking care of some 'unfinished business'."

"Okay," Hermione chuckled lightly, "'unfinished business' like?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Harry smiled.

"Okay, fair enough. So, what do you want to do today, it better be worthwhile because we have class tomorrow and it isn't often that I'm not in the library!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yeah, how come I didn't notice that? Well, where do you want to go, Miss I'm-out-of-the-library-for-today? Since you are hardly out, I'll let you decide."

"Okay, well, I am kind of hungry. How about we go to the Great Hall for some breakfast then we can decide what we want to do with our day. We can ask Ron to come too, eating is always worthwhile to him. In fact, knowing him, he should already be down here! Breakfast is ending in half an hour."

They set off to the Gryffindor Rooms to find him, chatting along the way.

"Hippogriff," Harry went inside first and saw two lone figures on the sofa.

Harry immediately pushed the portrait closed and pulled Hermione over to a secluded place.

"OH MY GOSH!" Harry shouted, smiling widely, "You won't believe what Ron was doing."

"What?" Hmerione said, confused at Harry's odd behaviour.

"Well, let's just say that Won-won is with Lav-lav** again**," Harry could not help grinning widely.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione yelled, understanding what Harry meant.

They both stood there for two seconds before breaking out into unstoppable laughter till Hermione finally said, "Let's go for breakfast then, Ron's already 'dug into his feast," they both laughed their way to the Great Hall.

**I hope you liked it and please review:)**


	3. Tease

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personalities of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem that J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Thanks so much to TennesseeSweetheart for her continued support. She reviews even more than my friends. some friends you guys are, kidding Anyway, thanks A LOT:) By the way, this chapter is mainly humor, so sorry to those who were really waiting for the romance between HP and HG. I promise that it will start soon! In this chapter, it's just showing how they can think alike.**

**All She Ever Needed**

Tease

During the last five minutes of breakfast, a very flustered looking Ron came rushing down to the Great Hall. Apparently he simply wouldn't or couldn't miss the whole of breakfast for a girl. To him, snogging on an empty stomach was probably pointless. Harry and Hermione's eyes met and they laughed.

Ron sat down next to them with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. They were not known to be the type to suddenly burst out laughing without telling him the reason why. He was getting slightly suspicious.

They did not want to tell him outright so they simply reduced their laughter to giggles. They would provide subtle hints until Ron got the point that they knew his dirty little secret.

(A/N I know Harry giggling sounds majorly weird, excuse me. :))

Harry tried to change the subject, "So, err, Ron, where were you during the earlier part of breakfast?" he couldn't help grinning.

Ron's ears immediately turned red and he muttered something like, "Oh, nothing, nothing, just overslept."

Hermione tried her luck this time, "So what's the latest gossip?"

Ron wondered why his friends were acting so weirdly in the morning but he wanted to know why they were particularly odd so he thought of something to say.

"I heard that Lavender has a new boyfriend," he offered.

"Oh? Who might that be, eh? Do you know something that we don't?" Harry and Hermione asked.

Ron realized that they already knew his secret. He gasped audibly and leaned closer to them.

"You know about it?" his ears seemed to turn even redder, if that was possible.

They both leant back and tried to look innocent but failing miserably.

Ron slapped his hand to his forehead, "I knew we shouldn't have done it in the Common Room…"

Harry said, "Well, we're friends so we'll keep your secret."

"Of course, just promise that if you ever find out one of our secrets in the future then you won't tell anybody," Hermione said.

"Yes, yes! Definitely!" Ron said with a desperate edge to his voice.

Harry and Hermione smiled and looked at each other. As they made eye contact, they both had the same brilliant idea and turned back to Ron with sly smiles on their faces, their white teeth glinting as if making fun of him.

Ron realized what they were going to do and shook his head, "Oh no you don't, you know it's not fair."

Hermione started, "Ickle Ronniekins, can we call you that? It is a really really nice name, after all."

Ron covered his face with his hands and replied in a muffled voice, "Fine," he sighed deeply. They were never going to let him forget this.

Suddenly, the teachers stood up and left the Hall, probably for some meeting.

Harry saw his chance and stood up to face the other students of the Gryffindor table, "Hey Gryffindors! We must celebrate the second name change of Ronald Weasley. From Ron, to Roonil Wazlib and finally, Ickle Ronniekins! Let us clap for him!" The whole Gryffindor table burst out in laughter but clapped anyway.

Ron slumped dejectedly, "I knew you weren't going to let it go that easily." His ears turned red and he hurriedly ran out of the Hall to find Lavender.

**HI! How did you like it? I hope you like it. If you didn't, I'll try my best to make the next one totally make up for this! Please review!**


End file.
